Aya's replacement?
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Miori is kidnapped by the Mikage's and given to Shiso as a toy until they can obtain Aya and reunite her with him. However Miori is not too pleased about this and wants Touya but Shiso is not going to let her go!
1. Chapter 1

Aki/Shiso paced Kagami's office angrily waiting for him to arrive with Ceres or at least any news on her. He punched the wall angrily leaving a large dent "Damn that bastard Kagami he always leaves me waiting!" he raged.

Wei Fei Li had been left in charge of Shiso and was also growing tired of waiting but more of Shiso's temper. He sighed heavily "Master Shiso I am aware of your desperation and I am also growing tired of waiting for him to deliver Ceres to us but your pacing won't help" he said sternly.

Shiso glared at Wei "I wasn't asking or in need of your opinion Wei you merely follow my orders!" he snapped.

Suddenly the doors opened and Kagami appeared "Oh my that damage to the wall will cost you dearly Shiso" he said sternly with a charismatic look.

Shiso glared at Kagami "Enough of the bullshit Kagami your late now where is Ceres you promised to bring her!" he snapped angrily grabbing him by the collar.

Kagami smiled "Of course I am a man of my word" and snapped his fingers to which Ceres did appear wearing a white lab dress and handcuffs with a glare on her face that was cold and hard.

Shiso was overjoyed and he released Kagami and took Ceres in his arms "Finally you are all mine" he said darkly then kissed her forcefully but Ceres only stood there her eyes cold and empty filling with tears. Shiso suddenly pulled away crossly "Who are you?" he asked angrily.

Wei looked confused "Master Shiso that is Ceres is it not why are you so angry?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Shiso glared at Ceres "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU YOUR NOT MY WOMAN I WOULD SENSE IT IN MY DNA!" he snapped angrily. Ceres reverted back and a very angry looking Miori stood before them her eyes still the same but filled with tears.

Wei became cross too "Kagami what kind of game is this you promised him CERES!" he snapped angrily.

Kagami smirked "Miori IS Ceres or at least descended from her" he said deviously to which Miori looked away shamefully.

Shiso calmed himself looked at Miori more interested now and eyed her "It's true you do hold genetical similarities of that woman who is Ceres host" he said sternly.

Wei became interested too "So she's a C-genome but in what class?" he asked curiously eyeing this new girl.

Kagami smirked "Ceres type-B to be exact she is not Aya but she can still BECOME Ceres by transformation and holds all of her powers and I have brought her to be yours Shiso" he said deviously.

Miori gasped and grabbed Kagami by his suit "No that's not what you said you said I was to keep him company and that Touya would become mine!" she cried desperately the tears welling up.

Kagami released Miori from him "I merely said that to LURE you here Miori I never had any intention of letting you see Touya you foolish girl" he said coldly he looked at Shiso "I'll leave you to it then" he said.

Wei, Kagami and the other Mikage bodyguards left the room sending a chill down Miori's spine and a look of fear spread across her face. Shiso began to remove his suit jacket and tie scaring Miori further she began to back away "Hmm I like that face you have on" Shiso sneered.

Miori turned to the door and hammered on it "LEMME OUT SOMEBODY PLEASE LEMME GO OH GOD NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed loudly but nobody came.

_**At Aogiri house**_

Aya and Touya were sitting happily on the porch enjoying each other's company and kissing passionately. Suddenly Shuro burst in "Aya something really bad has happened with the Mikage's!" she yelled.

Aya looked concerned "What have they used another drug to awaken more C-genomes or what?" she asked. As she was talking Yuhi and Suzumi entered the room to listen to what Shuro had to say.

Shuro shook her head "It's worse than that Miori has been KIDNAPPED by the Mikage's and turned into SHISO'S SLAVE!" she said sternly. Aya covered her mouth with horror and Touya was horrified. Suzumi looked equally as concerned and Yuhi looked angry.

Yuhi was confused as well as mad "Why abduct Miori isn't Shiso into you or more or less Ceres!" he said crossly.

Touya nodded "But that's just it Miori IS Ceres or at least she can BECOME Ceres so that will keep Shiso at ease until they can get Aya in their possession" he said angrily.

Aya felt a massive amount of guilt and sadness "and it's because of me that Miori is in this kind of danger right now and who knows what he'll do to her" she said tearfully.

Touya stroked Aya's hair gently "It's ok Aya we'll save her and it's NOT your fault" he reassured her.

_**Back at Mikage Corp**_

"NOOOO STOP LEMME GO YOU BASTARD!" Miori sobbed as she struggled when Shiso pinned her to the floor and tore open her top flashing her dress. Suddenly she felt an energy building within her.

Shiso smirked "That's it BECOME her show me your TRUE form hide this pathetic crybaby face" he sneered.

Miori fought back insistently covering her chest tears streaming and Shiso glared "Well I didn't think it would come to this but…" he said and pulled off Miori's panties and tore her skirt.

Miori's eyes widened "NO NOT THAT I HAVEN'T EVEN SHOWN TOUYA THAT!" she cried tearfully fighting back.

Shiso sniggered wickedly "Well I guess I can just send him a gift then!" he said pointing to the security camera in the room which had been on since the others had left.

Miori's blood turned to ice "NO YOU CAN'T PLEAAAASE!" she screamed but Shiso wouldn't listen.

_**After**_

Miori was lying on the floor her top torn open so that her breasts were on full show, there were bruises on her body and red marks from where Shiso held her tightly, her face had slap marks that were now swollen, Miori's underwear were only attached to one leg and her skirt was partially torn with blood and such on it.

Shiso handed the tape to Wei "I want this posted to the Aogiri's to the certain house where MY WOMAN is staying and show this to her along with the letter inside" he said darkly.

Wei nodded and went to deliver the video but also was stunned at how far Shiso would abuse Miori simply because she would not obey him "Would he do that to the REAL Ceres" he thought to himself.

When Kagami entered the office he was horrified and rushed to Miori's side "SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!" he said sternly and picked up Miori.

Miori came to slightly her eyes still empty and she slapped Kagami tears rolling down her cheeks "You BETRAYED me how could you let him do that to me" she sobbed.


	2. C2: Miori's suffering

Miori was lying on the bed her eyes blank and empty overflowing with tears after being raped by Shiso yet again. Although usually she would have been blaming Aya for this she wasn't angry at her anymore and rather Kagami instead.

Suddenly the door opened and Alec entered with some new clothes for Miori with a kind smile "Miori-Chan I brought you a present" he said cheerfully.

Miori turned over sulkily "I don't WANT it…" she said coldly.

Alec was shocked "But you can't go around naked Miori you need to wear something" he said kindly.

Miori snapped and bolted up turning to face Alec glaring at him angrily "I DON'T NEED TO WEAR ANYTHING! I'M JUST THAT B******S PET!" she raged angrily tears spilling over then curled up under the sheet again.

Alec said nothing and placed the clothes on a chair beside the bed "Ok well their here if you want them and just let us know if you get hungry" he said kindly then left.

_**At Aogiri Household**_

Chidori ran through the hallway quickly "Aya! Hey Aya we got a tape from the Mikage's you better watch it and it came with a note" she said worriedly.

Yuhi looked unsure but said "We better watch it after all it may lead us to clues about the Hagoromo".

Aya agreed after considering that the Hagoromo may be involved so she watched it bravely as well as the fact that it may be a challenge.

_**On Tape recording**_

_Kagami was sat at his desk "Hello Aya I hope you are well as you have already learned your cousin Miori Sahara is in our custody if you wish to save her you must hand yourself over to us and return to the side of the Progenitor"._

_**Now**_

Aya snapped disgusted by his bargain "That jerk how dare he try and make me take Miori's place with that stalker pervert!" she yelled.

Suzumi placed her hand on Aya's shoulder "Calm yourself Aya I know how awful this is but reacting this way is exactly what they want" she said sternly yet in a kind tone.

Touya nodded "She's right Aya you've always beaten them before by using your courage and intelligence" he said kindly encouraging her.

_**Continuing tape**_

_Kagami smirked "I am already aware that you and your posse will try and go against us but if you attempt to make one move against the Mikage's Miori will be tortured for your actions" he said wickedly._

_**Now**_

Everyone's eyes widened in shock unable to believe that Kagami was willing to harm his own FAMILY to make sure that he got what he wanted even for the Progenitor.

Aya removed the video from the slot and threw it to the floor causing it to shatter to which she stood where she was panting for a couple of seconds then ran to the bathroom to which nobody followed her allowing her to be alone.

_**In bathroom**_

Aya kneeled under the shower water pouring over her head and long orange locks. Tears spilled down her cheeks and her whole body trembled with shock and fear "Why?...Why does it have to be like this!?" she sobbed.

"Mikage is a ruthless selfish and cruel man he will do whatever he can in his power until I am once again in his grasp" Ceres said appearing in Aya's reflection in the mirror.

"C…Ceres" Aya sniffed tearfully wiping her eyes.

Ceres looked guilty "Aya I am truly sorry that you must suffer due to than animal's cruel nature but it was also my mistake for mating with him" she said sadly bowing her head.

Aya shook her head "No Ceres you can't blame yourself you never knew he would turn against you and you've helped me so hopefully we can destroy the progenitor together" she said kindly.

Ceres smiled "Of all my descendants I would consider you my most beloved offspring". Suddenly the shower became stronger in water spray again and wet Aya causing Ceres to vanish.

_**At Mikage Corp**_

"NOOOO LET ME GO NOOOOOO!" Miori screamed thumping her fists against Shiso's chest and scratching him with her nails. Tears poured down her cheeks as Shiso forced himself inside of her.

Shiso found it very hard to thrust himself inside Miori when she struggled so much although it turned him on she was being too disobedient and it was angering him "ENOUGH YOU B****H!" he snapped and slapped Miori across the cheek leaving a red mark.

_**After**_

Miori lay on the bed emotionless and quiet filled with hatred and sadness while Shiso got up and fastened his trousers then grabbed a plain white blouse shirt.

Shiso dressed himself then said "despite you being a pathetic hand me down your pretty skilled" he sneered then left the room.

After he left Miori sobbed into her pillow loudly "Touya…Touya….TOUYAAAA!" she wept the tears falling down her cheeks like a waterfall.

_**In lab**_

Alec was depressed and concerned he had heard from other Mikage scientists and agents that Miori was being abused by Shiso making him concerned for her physical and mental health.

Kagami noticed his expression "Something wrong Alec?" he asked sternly.

Alec chuckled "You're a sick guy you know that…." He said quietly leaving Kagami shocked "Miori is a PERSON not some TOY for that sick twisted B*****D who abuses her!" he yelled angrily.

Kagami was stunned "Alec…could it be that you LOVE Miori?" he asked.

Alec shook his head "Of course not I merely pity her and the s*** you've put her in" Alec snapped and stormed off.

_**In office**_

Shiso was pissed off and losing his temper over getting Ceres. Miori was beautiful and he enjoyed sleeping with her as Ceres but she wasn't HIS woman. However she was having some effect on Shiso; her beauty and personality was far more different than Aya or Ceres herself.

Wei could see clearly that Shiso was peeved "Young master you must be patient soon we will have that girl in our clutches you just have be smart about it" he said wisely.

Shiso glared at him "That's easy for you to say Wei that rat Touya is probably screwing my woman as we speak! I have said it before I will NOT allow ANYONE to touch MY woman!" he snapped; the thought of Touya even speaking to her made his blood boil so the thought of them making contact just angered him further causing him to punch the wall.

Wei sighed and then left "I'll see about getting you some dinner you must be hungry" he said as walked through the door. As he made his way to Kagami's office he thought "I wonder if I made a C-genome my wife would I act the same way?" he wondered.


End file.
